Datei:417 Hz Healing music - Let go of mental blockages, Remove negative energy, Ancient Frequency music
Beschreibung 417 Hz Healing music - Let go of mental blockages, Remove negative energy, Ancient Frequency music. We moved to Patreon! https://www.patreon.com/greenredproductions 15 Minute Manifestation: https://bit.ly/2VIQ7J3 . Greenred Productions meditation music with binaural beats (brainwave music) can work as sleep music, studying music, relaxing music and many more. Relaxation music can also be used as Spa music and Massage music. Here you can find powerful self-help hypnosis including healing music, Zen music and yoga music. Some sessions are produced for your inner transformation: to overcome fear, elevate your mood and energy levels, and lose weight faster. Meditation music recordings also include reiki music, Zen meditation music and deep trance hypnosis sessions. We compose instrumental and electronic music that is specially designed to enhance brain function and concentration, spa and massage therapy, and healing music therapy. For this reason, we use binaural beats. There are many types of beats for different daily meditation purposes: Delta Waves – Sleep Music / NREM sleep, Alpha Waves are neural oscillations, Theta Waves (Cortical theta rhythm and Hippocampal theta rhythm). Beta waves associated with muscle contractions in isotonic movements, Gamma waves can help to release serotonin, endorphin and dopamine, so it works as happiness music for depression treatment. * Sleep Music – Insomnia Music: Greenred Productions deep sleep music sessions have been specifically created to relax mind and body physically and mentally. Brainwave sessions are suitable for everyone including babies, children, and adults. Sleep hypnosis is based on beautifully slow, soft, soothing music to help you to fall asleep within minutes, naturally and without the aid of medication. These sleep meditation sessions will put you into relaxing healing sleep and will train your mind to fall asleep effortlessly. Relaxing sounds of nature combined with soothing music offers you a peaceful sleep. Would you like to learn to control your dreams, overcome nightmares? Lucid dream meditation sessions will help you to get into a deep state of relaxation and have a more pleasant sleep. Say no to sleep insomnia! Lucid Dreaming and Astral Travel music episodes are the most popular. * Study Music and Focus Music: Study Music & Concentration Music is brainwave background music to help you to study, focus, and concentrate on learning process and work more effectively. Alpha Waves help your mind to get to the state of focus, which is perfect for studying or preparing for exam or test you have at school or university. It also maintains your alertness while studying. Beta waves will help to concentrate for tasks, enhance intelligence. * Healing Frequencies and Healing Music: Our composed relaxing music works very well for Deepak Chopra meditations, Zen meditation techniques, Buddhist meditation chants and Mindfulness meditation techniques. Healing meditation is influenced by Indian meditation music and Japanese meditation music. Healing frequencies can help opening the Third Eye, cleansing the Chakra, and improve Transcendental meditation skills. Our binaural beats meditation helps to heal long-standing physical ailments naturally. Choose to heal both physically and emotionally. * Spa Music and Massage Music: The spa music is usually combined of nature sounds, rain sounds, acoustic piano, and some easy listening instruments. Ultimate relaxation music is great for massage therapy. Increase your feelings of empowerment and creativity. * Reiki Music & Zen Music: Reiki Music and Zen Music by Greenred Productions is a perfect choice for Reiki healing sessions and going into a deep state of Zen. Powerful Reiki vibrations are an alternative medicine technique. Our brainwave entrainment music also includes Isochronic Tones for Cognition and Stress Management. * Yoga Music: Here you will find yoga audio for beginners, yoga exercises, and yoga chants with relaxing music helping you to go into a deep kundalini yoga trance. * Chakra Meditation Music: We also offer balancing and healing sessions for all the chakras including Sacral Chakra, Solar Plexus Chakra, Heart Chakra, Throat Chakra, Crown Chakra and Third Eye Chakra. Our Channel: https://www.youtube.com/user/GreenredProductions - Google https://plus.google.com/u/0/ GreenredProductions - FACEBOOK https://www.facebook.com/greenredproductions - Twitter https://twitter.com/GreenredProduct - Our website http://greenredproductions.com If you like our music please support this channel via Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/greenredproductions Kategorie:Videos